Musical GaJe!
by yuchunuke
Summary: hoaaa! fic aneh se-DUNIA!


-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**!Musical Gaje!**

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0-

**Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto tetep tetep!.

**Author: **Gak ada! Buatan temen-temen sekelas aku semua!!.

**Note's: **Maap bagi semua penyanyi atau Band yang aku ambil lagunya –tidak bermaksud mengejek kok-.

**Warning: **Jangan lupha sambil ngederin lagunya! Biar menghayati!.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track One, Oh Baby by Chinta Lorha,

Naru megang sapu lalu dijadikan gitar. Naru pake celemek lalu dijadikan jubah pendek. Naru pake taplak meja lalu dijadikan rok mini. Naru pake baju renang lalu dijadikan baju.

_Kau bikin pusing tujuh keliling_

_Buat kau mabuk kepayang_

_Gayamu cool dan seksi_

_Mentok aku kepada kamu jadi semakin aku cinta_

Lagu diputar di kamar Naru dengan volume yang bikin telinga jebol. Sengaja Naru memutar lagu ini karena baru tadi pagi Naru dibilang Sasu 'Baby' padahal maksud Sasu 'Babi' karena baru pagi Naru udah kayak bedug Sahur ajah main bangunin orang dengan suara bak kerbau menggonggong. Emang gila tuh Naru.

_Katakan-katakan kau sungguh-sungguh_

_Hanya ada aku didalam hatimu_

_Katakan-katakan kau cinta aku_

_Untuk selamanya kau jadi miliku_

Dengan pakainya yang ngejreng Naru mulai mengeluarkan suaranya bak kodok ketinjak semut. Tidak lupha dengan pose gaya yang dibuat-buat menjadi Chinta Lorha. Apalagi bibirnya, bukanya jadi 'cantik' malah jadi kayak ikan tongkol!.

_I don't wanna lose you_

_Yes I wanna hold you_

_I don't wanna make you_

_Make you sad make you cry_

…

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Oh baby baby baby_

**Buaaaakk!!**

"wadaaww!" erang Naru.

"hoy! Berrukkk edaaann!! Berisik ajah lo! Chidoriiii!!" kata Sasu.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!!"

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Two, Dokter Cinta by Dewih-Dewih,

Hina, Saku dan Ino berdan-dan ria dengan pakai yang combereng mengejrengkan mata dengan warna-warni. Saku rambutnya di blow dnegan warna pink tetep. Ino digerai dengan model segi. Hina di catok kriting gantung dengan warna ungu ngejreng tetep. Mereka bertiga pada megang sapu ama botol minum.

**Ino: **_Mama tolonglah aku sedang bingung_

_Pusing kepalaku memikirkan dia_

_Aku yang selalu terus disakitinya_

Lagu diputar ditaman Konoha belakang gedung Hokage. Katanya mereka bertiga lagi senang-senangnya karena baru tadi pagi mereka dibilang 'cinta…oh dokter cintaku' oleh Gaa, Sai dan Kiba. Padahal maksud mereka lagi apada main teater buat acar ultah Tsunade. Tapi gimana lagi mereka bertiga udah ke geeran!.

**Saku:**_ Dia tak tampan tak juga rupawan_

_Dia tak juga bergelimung harta_

_Tetapi mengapa dianya seperti superstar_

**Hina:**_ Mama mama mama_

_Tolonglah aku yang sedang bingung_

_Kurasakan virus-virus cinta_

_Kubutuh dokter cinta_

Dengan Serempak mereka bertiga mulai mengeluarkan suara mereka bertiga yang disatuin jadi kayak suara histeris matinya sundel bolong yang terjun dari lantai 13.

**HinaSakuIno:**_ Papa papa papa_

_Inikah yang dinamakan cinta_

_Mengapa sakit yang kurasakan _

_Kubutuh dokter cinta_

**Syuuuhuuuh!!**

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!" teriak HinaSakuIno.

"Dokter inta, dokter cinta, sekalian dokter jiwa!!" teriak lagi Tsunade sambil melempar shuriken.

"Ampuuuuunn"

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Three, Separuh Nafas-Mu by Uncu,

Hidan memakai sarung lalu dijadikan jubah. Hidan memakai kopeah lalu dijadikan topi yang berbentuk atap rumah ala Padang. Hidan membawa tasbih dan 7 bunga kembang rupa lalu komat-kamit gak jelas. Niatnya sih mau tobat, tapi kok bawa alat dukun!?.

_Sedang ku ucap kata taubat_

_Sebelum kau memanggilku_

_Kembali padamu menutup waktuku_

Lagu diputar dikamar Hidan. Hidan ambil wudhu dulu. Terus pake sarung ama kopeah lagi. Sekarang ditambah pakai kaos kaki warna-warni dengan lambang 'janshin'. Katanya baru tadi pagi Hidan disebut 'uztadz' ama Kakuzu padahal maksud Kakuzu 'uzdatdz gila dari janshin' masa pagi-pagi udah kayak ayam berkokok sambil komat-kamit gak jelas??!.

_Karna kutau hanyalah pada dirimu_

_Tempatku mangadu tempat ku mengeluh_

_Didalam doaku_

_Dan demi nafas yang telah kau hembuskan dalam kehidupanku_

_Kuberjanji ku akan menjadi yang terbaik_

_Menjalankan s'gala perintahmu menjauhi s'gala larangan_

_Ku adalah sebaris doaku untukmu_

Lalu dengan PeDenya Hidan mulai mengeluarkan suara yang membuahi kuah yang terbang kemana-kemana, belom lagi tuh anak suaranya kayak orang sekarat abis kena sakaratul maut Suzana!?.

_Sedang ku ucap kata taubat_

_Sebelum kau memanggilku_

_Kembali padamu menutup waktuku_

**Dor Dor Dorr!!**

"Adoooohh!?" erang Hidan jantungan nyokot kecopet cepot.

"Apaan sieh lo!? Bukanya bikin hati tenang! Malah bikin orang murtad ama suara lo itu!?" kata Kakuzu mulai beraksi alah james games bond java.

"No waaaaayy!?"

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Four, Beraksi by Kocak,

Temari memasang anting ditangan, badan hingga telinga. Bibirnya diberi lipstick warna hideung. Dandan wajahnya serem!. Apalagi pakainya sekarang jadi kayak orang mau ngelayat ke makam Harry Santoso. Atasnya sih boleh keren, tapi bahwanya? Pakai sandal capit! Warna ijo tai lagi!.

_Gantikan siapa saja sendirian_

_Berdiam diri tak ada hiburan_

_Jika kau merasakan kesepian_

_Datang kemari kita senang-senang_

_S'mua berdiri! Waktunya beraksi!_

Lagu diputar di tengah kota Suna. Mumpung tengah malam jadi Temari mau teriak-teriak, joget-jogat dan segala macam para penduduk gak bakal ngomel dech. Rencananya Tema ngedenger lagu ini sambil nyanyi-nyanyi karena ingin menambah para penduduk desa Suna biar gak ke Honoha deui! Tema ingin ngerubah Suna jadi kota rock n roll!? Apa kata dunia!?.

_Alunasis musik kotapun beraksi!_

_Yang ada disana yang ada disini_

_Semuanya ikut bernyanyi_

_Hey! Yang datang disini jangan bikin geki_

_Bikin suasana hepi_

Lalu dengan PeDenya Tema mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang gak bagus-bagus amat. Lumayan. Tapi sambil teriak-teriak!?. Lom lagi Tema pakai gaya sok Agnes Monicha ke banjur laut!?. Malah hampir bangunin satu Suna!? Gilaaaaa. Orang yang lagi 'gitu-gitu' dikamar ampe jatuh dari kasur!.

_Hey! Yang ada disana s'mua bernyanyi_

_Hey! Yang ada disini semua hepi_

_Hey! Yang ada disana yang ada disini_

_Semua ikut bernyanyi_

**Kugutsu No Jutsu!!**

"Hoooooaaaaaa!?" kaget Temari.

"Kakak macam apa lo!? Masa promosi desa kita kayak ayam kesetrum!? Apa kata dunia!?" erang Kanku stress karena waktu buat dia nonton 'bokep' terhalangi oleh ulah kakanya yang rada stress ini.

"Hah! Brani lo!"

"Brani!"

"Nimpou Kamaitachi!!"

"Oh mi goooooottt!?"

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track The, Hikayat Cintaku by Green Fadhly & Dewhic Persika

Pein udah dandan dengan gaya ala musik jazz. Sluruh tindikan di tubuhnya sudah hilang kandas ditabrak mobil bemo. Walau gayanya udah brubah total. Namun wajah mesum maih NEMPLOK di wajahnya. Apa lagi sekarang Pein sekarang sedang memegang sisir bullet trus di kedepankan mulutnya.

_Demi penguasa bumi dan surga_

_Engkau memang indah_

_Ooohhh_

_Kau getarkan sluruh sukma jiwa_

_Engkau memang indah_

_Ooohhh_

Lalu penampilan Pein yang lebay sudah terganti oleh seorang wanita cantik dan seksi! Iyalah Konan! Tapi penampilanya bikin orang muntah sebakul! Dengan tirai gorden yang dijadikan sebagai baju. Tinta merah yang ditempel di dahi. Aahh!! Pokoknya susah dibayangkan!.

_Demi penguasa bumi dan surga_

_Engkau juga indah_

_Ooohhh_

_Kau bangkitkan gelora pecintaku_

_Engkau memang indah_

_Ooohhh_

Lagu diputar didepan gerbang Konoha. Katanya sieh buat gertakan. Katanya kalau samapai desa Konoha denger lagu ini maka sluruh warga Konoha bakal ngibirit lari!. Lalu sekarang suara Konan dan Peinpun dikeluarkan dan satikan menjadi knalpot truk pembawa sampai Negara.

**Konan:**

_Kau kupuja samapai mati kupuja (engaku kupuja)_

_Kau sayangku_

_Kau anugrah dalam dunia cintaku (dunia cintaku)_

**Pein:**

_Kau Dewiku_

Gaya mreka beruda malah sok romantic banget! Peluk-peluk lah, gendong-gendonglah! Iihhh … bener daah kayak pideo klipnya!!.

**Serentak:**

_Kaulah hikayat_

_Hikayat cintaku_

_Ooohhh_

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu gerbang Konoha terbuka dan munculah segerombolan cowok-cowok keren yang berdiri dengan gaya coolnya! Diblakang mereka sudah terdapat berbagai jenis-jenis alat musik!.

"Perang dimulai" kata Konan serius

"Hohohohoh!!!" Pein ketawa gajebo.

Konan mlongo.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track End, Tataluan by Prochet Pup,

Untuk lagu terakhir ini lagi diperanin ama semua cowok! Termasuk Gaa, Naru, Sasu, Shika, Kiba, Dei, Tobi ama Saso. Soalnya mereka semua yang sulit nyari cewek. Tapi knapa Sasu ikut? Kan Sasu udah kayak barang obralan yang dijual sehari sejuta. Alasanya karena sekarang Sasu udh kyak pasangan 'gay' ama Naru. Apalagi Pein, susah banget daaahh!!. Hari nie juga, malem nie juga, detik nie juga mereka bener-bener cool!! Gak kayak hari sebelumnya, udah lebay, bawa obat nyamuk sgala, ampe bawa spiring bed!?.

Tuh cowok-cowok juga pada bawa bedug, gamelan, kursi presiden, meja hijau yang dicuri dari kantor hukum, organ, gitar, lampu-lampu ngejreng, behel gigi, tenda, kecapi, sandal capit dll!!

**Serentak:**

_Duh aduh cewek-cewek jangan cuekin aku _

_Karna aku merasa diriku enggak laku_

**Deidara&Tobi:**

_Ingin bermain musik Supaya jadi asyik_

_Mejaku dan kursiku sudah cukup bagiku_

**Serentak:**

_Duh aduh cewek-cewek janganlah jual mahal_

_Mentang-mentang aku ini belum cukup terkenal_

_Dengarkanlah musik ku supaya jadi asyik_

_Mejaku dan kursiku sudah cukup bagiku_

_Cukup bagiku_

**Gaa:**

_Cukup_

**Kiba:**

_Cukup_

**Saso:**

_Cukup_

**Shika:**

_Cukup_

**Serentak:**

_Cukup bagiku_

Lalu dengan meriahnya penonton yang melihat mereka malah bersorak gembira terutama ama anak cowoknya. Anak ceweknya udah asem-asem gitu. Blom lagi nanti ada Sasu!! Pasti lebih meriah! Sementara Pein dan Konan udah duduk diatas tikar sambil kipas-kipas –kepanasan gak ada AC-.

**Naru:**

_Apa gue bilang musik gue bikin seneng_

_Walaupun lo gak nengok tapi jempol lo goyang_

_Tungguin ajah ya sayang musiknya gue ulang_

_Kalau cuek lo ilang baru lo ikut goyang_

**Naru&Sasu:**

_Knapa sieh masih gengsi_

_Belaga gak tertarik_

_Padahal dari tadi eh mata kamu melirik_

**Gaa&Kiba:**

_Kamu belaga acuh tapi aku sudah tau_

_Pura-pura gak butuh padahal kamu mau_

**Shika,Saso&Tobi:**

_Knapa sieh masih gengsi_

_Belaga gak tertarik _

_Padahal dari tadi eh mata kamu mendelik_

**Deidara&Naru:**

_Jangan belaga bosan_

_Kalau kamu terkesan_

_Ayo maju kedepan_

_Kalau mau ikutan_

_Mau ikutan_

**Saso:**

_Mau_

Udah mau tidur, ngantuk, dari tadi mulutnya dionyongin mlulu sieh, mana mau boker, kasian dech!!.

**Sasu:**

_Mau_

Dari tadi ingin bersin mlulu, mana rambutnya jadi lurus tiba-tiba!.

**Gaa:**

_Mau_

Boneka-boneka berubah jadi Barbie, yang jelas kayaknya abis dicuri ama tetehnya, kayaknya tetehnya marah dech!!.

**Deidara:**

_Meu_

Mulut-mulut ditangan ama dada Deidara jadi ilang entah kmana, kayaknya nyasar ke afrika pas denger suara Deidara jadi kayak kucing garong!!.

**Naru:**

_Maung_

_Meong_

Kyuubi udah kalah telak! Sekarang malah jadi kucing betina yang ada didalam tubuh Naru!! Hebaaaatt!!

**Kiba:**

_Muang_

_MEAONG _

Gak nyangka, para penonton jadi kaget banget! Sekarang Kiba kok jadi demen ama kucing!? Anjingnya dikemanakan!?.

**Shika:**

_Hussshhh!!_

Tuh mulut jangan dimonyongkeun deui atuh ujaaaaangg!!

**Se-Konoha:**

_Hey! Hey! Eeee haaaaa!_

_Hey! Hey! Eeee haaaaa!!_

**Saku:**

_Hey! Siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

_Hey! Kalau goyang aku seksi_

_Hey! Kayaknya asyik juga_

_Ayo skali lagi kita lakukan_

**Tema+Tenten:**

_Hey! Siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

_Hey! Kalau goyang aku seksi_

_Hey! Kayaknya asyik juga_

_Ayo skali lagi kita lakukan_

_Lakukan … Lakukan_

**Se-Konoha:**

_Eeee haaaa!!_

Kayaknya karena cewek-ceweknya kebawa kesel ama ank cowoknya akhirnya mereka nantang buat namabahin lirik diakhirnya. Akhirnya perang antara Peinkonan VS Konoha berubah jadi Cowok Konoha VS Cewek Konoha. Cihuuyy!

**Hina+Ino:**

_Hey! Siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

_Hey! Kalau goyang aku seksi_

_Hey! Kayaknya asyik juga_

_Ayo skali lagi kita lakukan_

**Saku,Hina,Ten,Tema&Ino:**

_Hey! Siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

_Hey! Kalau goyang aku seksi_

_Hey! Kayaknya asyik juga_

_Ayo skali lagi kita lakukan_

Dan sepertinya perang ini makin makin seru! Karena sekarang mulai menghayati! Malah lagi suara mereka agak di teriakin! Mana lagi background suaranya ditambah gede! Sekarang lirik lagu yang berbeda menjadi nyatu! Nantang euy! Para penduduk Konoha makin gila!.

**Cewek se-Konoha+Cowok se-Konoha:**

_(Aduhai cewek-cewek jangan cukein aku)_

_Hey! Siapa bilang aku gengsi? _

_(Karena ku merasa diriku enggak laku)_

_Hey! Kalau goyang aku seksi_

_(Ingin bermain musik supaya jadi asyik)_

_Hey! Kayaknya asyik juga_

_(Mejaku dan kursiku sudah cukup bagiku)_

_Ayo skali lagi kita lakukan_

_(Aduhai cewek-cewek jangan cukein aku)_

_Hey! Siapa bilang aku gengsi? _

_(Karena ku merasa diriku enggak laku)_

_Hey! Kalau goyang aku seksi_

_(Ingin bermain musik supaya jadi asyik)_

_Hey! Kayaknya asyik juga_

_(Mejaku dan kursiku sudah cukup bagiku)_

_Ayo skali lagi kita lakukan_

**YEAAAHH!**

Dan seraya penonton sedang memeriahkan, digedung Hokage Tsunade dan Jiraya saling bertatap ngeri, bisa-bisanya seorang Shinobi seperti itu!?. Ckckckck. Maka Pein dan Konanpun ikut mengalah berhubung anggota mereka juga malah ikut-ikutan. Kalah!? Pein dan Konan mengalah!?. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya dan para Shinobi lainya yang tidak termasuk dalam dunia 'GaJe' tersebut hanya mlongo ampe singa akhirnya masuk!.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Bonus Track, Angkat Donk by Prochet Pup

Ceritanya masih siang. Neji, Naru, Kiba, Shika, Sasu dan Jiraya lagi jalan bareng –bukan gay!- tadi pagi mreka abis konsultasi ama Jiraya. Trus mreka mau makan siang bareng. Pas mreka selesai makan, mumpung gak terlalu siang, mreka rencananya mau ngajak cwek mreka makan bareng, tapi 2-2an …

Naru ngangkat Hape (N95 yang hideung) bwat nelpon Hina.

Neji ngangkat HaPe (N75 yang silver) bwat nelpon Tenten.

Kiba ngangkat HaPe (N6200 yang merah) bwat nelpon Ino.

Sasu ngangkat HaPe (N6300 yang biru) bwat nelpon Saku.

Shika ngankat HaPe (N90 yang silver) bwat nelpon Tema.

Jiraya ngangkat HaPe (N97 yang hideung) bwat nelpon Tsunade.

**Dalam waktu yang sama**

"Halo? Halo? Halo? Haalooo!?"

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi"

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk! Gue mau ngomong!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Jangan bikin dongkol!_

Wajah mreka udah pada dongkol semua! Mana mreka ngehalangin jalan lagi. Sebernarnya apa sieh yang terjadi dengan cwek mreka??. Mana pulsa udah mau modar lagi!. Kasiaaaann.

_Elo emang neni_ _nempel sana sini_

_Obat jadi jadi_ _ngomong banyak basa-basi_

_Kayak beo_ _pura-pura bego_

_Bilang mau bobo padahal lo ke disko_

Akhirnya mreka mencoba menarik nafas dalem-dalem biar tuh HaPe gak kebanting. Trus Jiraya jalan duluan yang diekori ama yang lainya trus berhenti kedai sephi, sephiiiii banget! Trus mereka duduk trus nyoba lagi nelpon. Berharap diangkat sieh.

"Halo? Halo? Halo? Haaaloo!?"

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi"

_Angkat donk angkat donk! Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk! Gue mau ngomong!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk! Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk! Jangan bikin dongkol!_

Akhirnya kesabaran udah tipis mreka ngebanting HaPe tapi sayang HaPe diambil pemilik kedai. Trus mreka dengan wajah makin asin pergi kluar kedai trus tiba-tiba main ngerebut HaPe orang lain trus dibawa lari.

Pas mreka udah lari sejauh-jauhnya, ternyata mreka udah sampai taman Konoha, ternyata di taman itu cwek-cwek mreka lagi pada selingkuh! Malah genit lagi cweknya!. Kyurang nguajaaaaaarr!!.

_Dasar lo genit handphone tulalit_

_Mailbox setiap menit bikin gue panik_

_Udah lo pelit gak nelpon balik_

_Pengen gue cubit ampe kecabut lo punya kulit_

Trus mreka ngedeketin cwek-cwek mreka terus narik tangan cweknya. Dan mengeluarkan suara …

**NaruSasuKiba:**_ "Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Gue mau ngomong!"_

**ShikaNejiJira:**_ "Angkat donk angkat donk_! _Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Jangan bikin dongkol!"_

Sambil mreka nyanyi yang udah tau suaranya kayak terompet. Kalakah nyanyi. Tapi pake ekspresi juga donk. Ekspresi yang marah ama kesel. Trus mreka ngambil HaPe dari tangan cweknya trus HaPenya ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Gue mau ngomong!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk_! _Lo punya telepon!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!_ _Jangan bikin dongkol!_

_Angkat donk angkat donk!"_

Yang jadi selingkuhan snag cwek hanya bengong ajah ngeliat pacar cwek selingkuhanya nyanyi-nyanyi yang sukses bikin nenek yang baru berumur 70 tahun udah is death sekaligus!.

_Pastinya lo bikin gue capek_

_Telepon telepon punya hp_

_Gak pernah diangkat jadi bete_

_Alasan bertele-tele_

"_Angkat donk angkat donk!_

_Gue mau ngomong…"_

"Tulalit … Tulalit … Tulalit"

Dan ternyata pas dicek, selingkuhanya tuh tmen deket mreka!

Shino selingkuhan Hina (huuuu) –biasa ajah-.

Gaara selingkuhan Saku (haaaa) –gak terlalu kaget-.

Lee selingkuhan Tenten (ooohh!) –hampirlah kaget-.

Asuma selingkuha Ino (hah!?) –hampir jantungan, tapi Kurenai ama Kiba udah heboh sendiri-.

Tema Selingkuhan Kanku (HUAPA!?!?) –sedunia hamper jantungan-.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Bhuahahahahaha!! –ktawa ndiri- aku yakin pasti fic ini gak nyambung sama skali! T.T tapi ya gimana aku dipaksa harus ngetik cerita aneh mereka!! X(**

**Emank udah aku duga pasti ancur karena nie hanya fic buat ngilangin stress aku ama fic 'ghost story is dark legend' lagi pula ide fic nie baru ajah dateng dari mimpi buruku **

**Apa lagi fic yang 'GSIDL' kisah nyata! Aku takut dihantui! –ditendang ampe madinah-**

**Untuk fic kali nie aku sangat membutuhkan review! –bwat apa?- kalau gak ada yang review ya ndak papa … kalau ada yang review aku bakal mandi 7 bunga kembang rupa! XD**

**Thx for read!! … ^^^^^**

**!Review!**


End file.
